Hyper Alice
by renzie17
Summary: what happens when alice is hyper? read to find out! a series of random episodes when alice gets hypah! rated for safety. . .
1. PORCHE

Author's Note: eow

**Author's Note: eow!! This is my first ever story to be encoded and entered in ! I have more stories but I'm too lazy to encode them. . . Here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA AND THE PORCHE COMPANY!! *sob***

It was 3:00 in the morning. Bella stayed over at the Cullen Mansion. She was awoken by the constant singing, spelling and chanting of _Porche._

—BPOV—

"P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! POR…CHE, PORCHE, PORCHE!!" was heard over and over and over again.

"What in the? Is that?" I woke up. I fell asleep on Edward's couch.

"Alice," Edward said. He sat down at the edge of his couch, covering his ears.

We went to Alice's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, eating something.

"Alice, what're you eating?" Edward asked her.

"Dunno," she stopped chanting, "It looked delicious so, I tried it. I ate some then didn't like it. But, the more I ate it, the more I liked it. P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche. . ." she continued.

Edward took a piece of what she was eating and smelled it. "Alice, this is candy!" he said.

"I like candy! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche!" I noticed what tune she was singing. 'Dada-dum, dada-dum, dada-dum, dum, dum.'

"Why d'you eat it?"

"I was bored. I did everything already. I watched TV, went online, annoyed you, cleaned my room, went outdoors, drove my Porche, went to LA—" I cut her off.

"You went to LA?!" I said.

"Yeah, just for fun. Anyways, I went shopping—" she was cut off again.

"This early in the morning?!" Edward and I said together.

"No. I went to Paris last night."

"Then why was your Porche left here?" Edward asked.

"I took your Volvo. Then I rode a jet. I asked a friend, who is a pilot, to take me there. Anyways, I did a lot of things. Then, I got bored. I saw some of these" she showed us the candy, "in the fridge so I tasted it. After several pieces, I became hyper. I began with P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche!" she chanted it the way the background music in a baseball stadium is suppose to sound, "Then I started singing it the way I sing it now! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! P-O-R-C-H-E, Porche, Porche! P-O-R…C-H-E, PORCHE, PORCHE!" Alice continued her chant.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"Alice will be Alice," he said.

"Let's leave it that way. . ." I said and sighed. We returned to his room.


	2. dressup

**Author's Note: Yo! I'm making a sequel—not really a sequel but, a continuation—to Hyper Alice. Alice gets bored again and asks—more like forces—Bella to be her doll. What will she do? BPOV!! Hope you enjoii! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ^. ^. . . oh, wait! Wrong smiley! T,T**

I was at the Cullen's Mansion again. Edward and I were finishing a project together but he insisted he'd do it alone. I told him I could help but he didn't let me so I just wandered about in the big house.

I walked through the long hallway when I was pulled into a room. I saw that it was Alice that pulled me. I was in her room.

"Alice, what the—?!" she covered my mouth.

"Shh!" she said, "I'm bored. . . You'll be my doll!" she dragged me to her closet which was bigger than her room. She put a handkerchief around my mouth. "I'll dress you up in different fashions! Oh no! These clothes I've already used! TO THE MALL!!!"

No! Not the mall! I struggled for freedom after Alice tied my hands behind me.

She dragged me to her Porche and drove to Port Angeles. "Bella, you know how lucky you are to be Edward's girlfriend, sweetie?"

Edward's girlfriend, yes; your dress-up doll, NO.

"Now, now darling. After I buy you Lolita clothes, you're gonna be the prettiest girl alive!"

Alive. Yeah, riiight. Rosalie's the prettiest girl alive. Oh wait! She isn't alive, is she? I thought to myself.

Alice bought everything she thought looked cute on me. She knew my exact size. . . and I hated it.

We got back at about 2:30 in the afternoon. Edward wasn't done yet. Oh joy. . .

Alice dressed me with everything she bought; from modern to denim to gothic Lolita; from white to black. She took pictures of me wearing the clothes without the handkerchief and handcuffs—she blackmailed me by telling me she would sell that picture she took of me, wearing boxers and a tank to sleep, on eBay.

I was changing into the last set of clothes she bought—a bikini—when Edward entered the room.

"He— what in the bloody depths of hell are you two doing?" he said when he saw me.

I couldn't help but blush madly. This. Is. So. Embarrassing.

"We're playing dress-up!" Alice said happily.

"You got bored." Edward said sheepishly.

"Yep!" Alice grinned.

Edward sighed. "You ate candy again, didn't you?"

"YEP!" Alice giggled.

Thank you, candy. I thought sarcastically.

"That's it, no more candy for you." Edward dragged me off, "Oh, wait. Put your clothes on, first."

I did as told.

When I was done, Edward dragged me outside and said, "_Now_, you can't have anymore candy." We left.

**a/n: yeah! Alice, just wait for Halloween. Halloween special coming up next!! Hope u enjoyed!!**

**r&r please! ^^**


	3. chess

**A/N: **Yo!! Long time no read.

I've been working on this other Twilight story which I totally messed up. . . So, I'm rewriting it. . .

Please read it, guys!

Nuff said!

Here's another chapter for Hyper Alice! It's longer than my usual chapters. Yay!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: Chess**

BPOV

I was over at the Cullens' House to get help with my Calculus homework from Edward.

We were halfway through the homework when Alice came into the living room, eating her candy.

"Still eating that candy of yours, Alice?" Edward said.

"YEP!" she replied cheerfully as ever. Alice was carrying a chess board. "Hey Eddie!"

"What do you want?"

"I challenge _you_ to a game of chess!" Alice pointed her index finger to Edward like an anime character would do.

"_You're_ challenging _me_ to a game of chess?" He chuckled. "Are you serious?" Edward had a skeptical smile on his face.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale _is challenging _Edward Anthony Masen Junior Cullen_ to a _chess match_? I must be dreaming. . .

"Yes!" Alice smirked.

"Hn. These candies you're eating are getting to you, Alice." Edward said smugly as he looked at her sharply.

"You're just chicken 'cuz you're gonna be beaten by _the _Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale!" Alice taunted with a smug look on her face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I already said it was, Eddieward." Alice smirked.

Hell must have frozen over. Alice playing chess is something you don't see everyday.

"Okay," Edward said as if he was making a business deal. "If I win, you will stop eating your candies for. . . three months."

"But if _I_ win, I get to play dress-up with you and buy clothes using _your_ money." Alice smirked again.

"This is gonna be interesting," I said. "Can I give the rules?"

"Okay," they said together.

"Touch-moves enabled. You know the drill. And you're allowed to use your powers. This is what I'd like to call 'Vampire Chess'!"

"Oh, it's on." Edward said.

"It's _been_ on." Alice said.

We sat up the chess pieces. They tossed a coin to see who gets to use the white pieces. Alice squealed, meaning she would use them. Edward took the black pieces.

I could sense that the game was really intense. Both of them were silent. Alice was probably trying to redirect Edward's moves by thinking a wrong move but I'll bet Edward's by thinking the wrong move but I'll bet Edward was too busy thinking of a next move to read her thoughts. I wonder who's gonna win.

An hour and a half passed and 7 chess pieces were left. Edward had a king, a queen, and a knight. Alice had a king, a queen, a bishop, and a knight. The black queen was on B2and the white queen was on F1; the black king was on C4 and the white king was on F5; the black knight was on E2 and the white knight was on B7; and the white bishop was on G7(a/n:please bear with me. This was hard to think about.).

It was Edward's turn. His queen ate Alice's knight on B7. Alice's turn. Her queen on F1 ate his knight on E2.

"Checkmate." She said, smirking.

"NO WAY?!" His eyes widened.

Alice tilted her head to her right with a triumphant smile on her face.

"DAMMIT!!" Edward yelled and kept cussing as he ruffled his hair, clearly irritated.

The rest of the Cullens rambled downstairs, checking out what happened.

"Language, Edward," Esme said.

"What the hell?" Emmett started.

"Edward Anthony, you almost broke my eardrums!" Rosalie complained, covering her ears.

"What happened, Pipsqueak?" Emmett referred to Alice.

"First of all, I'm proud to be called Pipsqueak! Secondly, I beat Edward in playing chess! And third, Edward's gonna be paying for my shopping bills within three months!" Alice stood on the coffee table and crossed her arms with pride.

"Good luck, Eddie!" Emmett laughed.

"Good for you Alice!" Jasper said.

Carlisle approached Edward. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder and said "This goes to show that you should never bet against Alice even if she's hyper and out of her mind."

I couldn't help but laugh. I went over to Edward and hugged him tightly. "Its okay, Ed," I giggled, "It's only three months."

"Three _painful_ months. . ." he groaned.

"I'M OUT OF CANDY!!!" Alice yelled and we all laughed.

I saw Edward smile. "Three months. . ." He kissed my forehead. "Let's get back to your homework."

~END OF CHAP~

**A/N:** Did ya like it?! Lemme hear your thoughts!

I'd love a review. I appreciate them whether they're good or bad! :D

I'll try to update when I get inspiration!!

R&R~!


End file.
